


Quite a Day

by academy_x



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academy_x/pseuds/academy_x
Summary: Emma and Ororo have a drink after an introduction that didn't go as smoothly as Ororo had hoped.





	Quite a Day

They were sitting on Ororo's porch, sipping wine and catching the last rays of evening sun. Emma wore her dramatic wide-brimmed hat and looked incredible, as always, like she'd just stepped of the golden age of Hollywood. The image was ruined by Emma yawning loudly. Ororo smiled.

It had been quite a day. Ororo had invited Kitty over so that she could meet Ororo's new girlfriend. What should have been a casual visit had devolved into angry silence as Kitty had found out exactly who her girlfriend was. Distantly Ororo had known that Emma taught at Kitty's school, but she had had no idea that the two of them knew each other, and worse, that Kitty apparently hated Emma.

Emma had been remarkably calm about the whole thing, though her politeness had had an icy edge. The coolness had only served to further infuriate Kitty who had left in a huff, vowing to save Ororo from Emma's clutches. As much as the whole situation was nonsensical, it did worry Ororo. Kitty was an important part of her life. She wanted her to like Emma who was rapidly becoming very important too.

Some of her troubles must have shown on her face because Emma asked, "What's wrong?"

"Kitty. I honestly had no idea she would react like that. But she'll get used to you in no time, I'm sure," Ororo said.

"I highly doubt that," Emma said. "She is my arch-enemy after all."

"What are you talking about? Are you joking right now?" Ororo asked.

Emma shook her head. Something clicked in Ororo's head. That one teacher, that Kitty had mentioned occasionally, who she had referred to only as the demon or the bitch, was Emma. Ororo nearly choked on her wine, remembering the story Kitty had told her about hiding a frog in her teacher's designer bag.

"You are aware that she is fifteen year old girl, right?" Ororo said. "Why do you even have an arch-enemy?"

"Most people don't? How dull little lives you must lead," Emma replied.

Ororo shook her head. This woman was impossible.

"Well, I do know of some things more interesting than arch-enemies," Emma said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, do you now?" Ororo said.

Emma nodded. She leaned in and kissed Ororo.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, leave a comment if you want and let me know if you catch any typos
> 
> all xmen femslash is good but i have a big soft spot for emmaororo


End file.
